


Touch

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Day Four, M/M, ThorBruce Week, lovesick thor, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Thor is addicted to one thing: Bruce’s touch.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one!

Thor loved Bruce’s hands.  
He’d worship them if he could.  
He’d spend all of his time between his arms, on top of him.

Thor sighed as he remembered the highs and the lows, the times when he felt like at the top of the world when Bruce made love to him, then the times he felt the luckiest man alive, because Bruce let him touch him and make love to him.

The Asgardian never wanted to forget the feel of the scientist’s hands on him.

He really was the weakest God if he crumbled just because of the attentions of a mere mortal, who was technically not a mortal, but still.

Thor had never minded being the weakest God, he didn’t mind depending so much on the touch of another man.

A man.

Thor had never labelled his sexuality, apparently it was something that humans did, which he had been surprised of, he had been taught to love whoever he wanted, and so he did.

Bruce made him feel truly alive and it pained him whenever he was away.

Bruce was the kind of person able to look just as cute as he wanted for a second and turn the sexiest man alive the other.

Thor absolutely loved it. It kept him on his toes.

Thor was crazy for Bruce.  
Physically speaking and mentally speaking.

Mentally, Bruce enchanted him, the way he spoke, the way he always got what he was thinking, the sweetness and tenderness that accompanied all of his movements; it was all enchanting, bewitching.

Physically, Bruce intoxicated him, the way he touched him, cuddled him, loved him, made him feel alive, the malice and intentions in his movements; it was all intoxicating.

Thor was hyperaware of Bruce’s touch, it sent him flying on a planet he was very curious to explore. 

His mission had always been to learn how to make Bruce feel just as good as he felt.

Thor loved Bruce’s touch not only in a sexual way.

The Asgardian’s voluptuous needs were always satisfied by him, but it didn’t end there.

Bruce treated him as his most beloved and meaningful treasure.

Bruce made him feel the safest in his arms, cuddling, stroking his hair, hugging him.

Thor started wondering if he needed to feel Bruce on his skin to truly know he was there, to reassure him.

Thor’s skin caught on fire whenever Bruce’s fingers travelled on it and explored his body.

The kind of fire you’d never extinguish, even if it threatened to eat you whole, to burn you alive.

Whenever he was out of the fire, he’d want to get back instantly.

The God of Thunder came to a conclusion: Bruce’s touch was Thor’s favorite drug.

It was addictive and Thor was in desperate need for his daily dose of cuddles and kisses, so, as he quickly opened the door to their modest house, he threw himself on the sofa where he found his lover, not wasting a minute to shower him in kisses.


End file.
